Limits
by JuliTina
Summary: Yoh has limits. And Hao wants to know how far they stretch. HaoYoh.


AN: Because I'm a whore for Hao/Yoh, and because it was almost canon. XD; CC is appreciated. By far the smuttiest thing I've written, and I wince at the total bastardisation of the charactersand theclicheness of this fic. Set in the episode where Yoh confronts Hao in the forest about the Lees. Quotations in italics are taken (hopefully accurate) from the episode.

Warnings: Limeish content, slash and more slash.

……………………

"_Don't hurt the Lees; they've done nothing to you."_

"_I have no need for weak shaman, little brother."_

……………………

Well, that had certainly gone well.

Not only had Hao managed to annoy his twin, said twin was stumbling through the foliage, trying to find Hao's hideout. Opacho had informed him quite a while ago, and Hao had dismissed it as unimportant. Yoh was a lazy slob; he'd give up after a few hours or so. Though the few hours had trickled by, andit was now midnight.

Hao was usually quite patient, but he had expected better from his brother. A lot better.

It was one thing if Yoh actually found his camp using his wits (perhaps then, Hao would consider his brother's request) and another entirely if Yoh decided to flounder around in a forest, with nothing but his samurai to help him.

Then again, the samurai was nowhere to be seen.

Hang on…what the _hell_?

Had Yoh actually been stupid enough to have left his guardian ghost behind? In a forest full of enemies and defeated foes? Though incredulous, Hao resisted the urge to rub his temples.

Despite the irony of the situation, Hao was glad that he was watching his brother.

So he watched as Yoh ducked under another low hanging branch, and trip over another unseen vine; the whole fiasco having lost its humour a long time ago. He didn't know why his foolish brother wanted to save the girls so much; they weren't worth the trouble. Hao hadn't seen Yoh this motivated to do something since the Diethel brat, and everyone knew how successfully _that_ had turned out.

As Yoh fell – _again_ – over some sprawling root, Hao twitched slightly as his brother swore loudly, footsteps staggering in the dense woods. There was a glare that had plastered itself all over Yoh's face, and it seemed that Hao's refusal to spare the Lees had angered Yoh in some unconceivable manner.

Hao didn't like that.

Yoh was going to be his some day. Compassion for weakness was a weakness in itself, and Hao found his hands clenching into a loose fist. It irritated him.

A few hours ago, he had considered on leaving his brother to struggle, but now, he found himself wanting to have a small _talk_ with his brother. He wanted to know why Yoh insisted on helping every lost cause that came his way – to name a few; Ren, Lyserg, Faust – and why Yoh felt that it was his job to do something about it.

Yoh was willing to go to great lengths to save strangers. But Hao found himself wanting to test exactly how _far_.

……………………

Yoh jumped as fire erupted before him, but he stood firm as his older twin stepped out from the flames. Hao was smiling as usual, but Yoh recognised that smile as one of the slightly more pissed off ones, and it made him rethink how good an idea this was.

…Okay, it hadn't been one of his best ideas, but he was not deterred in his determination to save the Lees. He had confronted Hao for a reason, and he was adamant that it would not go to waste. Then again, Hao was pissed off and Yoh wasn't in one of his best moods either.

The atmosphere was heavy between them, and so naturally, Hao opened his mouth first.

"I guess you still want to change my mind."

"Yes." Yoh said. His eyes stared into Hao's with surprising intensity. "The Lees are innocent."

"And?" Hao chuckled smoothly. "Dear brother, I'm sure you should know by now that innocence doesn't _matter_."

"People can change." Obviously, there was more behind those words.

"Only with the right incentive." Hao continued on, regardless of Yoh's darkening expression. "So what incentive would you offer me? Power? …You?" At this, Hao leered openly. "How far would you go, Yoh?"

Yoh hesitated, and Hao was pleased to see it. Maybe there was some hope after all. Maybe Yoh wouldn't sacrifice something that easily.

"I'd do whatever it takes."

Maybe Yoh had just been deciding _what_ to sacrifice.

Hao's expression darkened, eyes narrowed in contemplation. Oh his dear little brother was going to regret this; Hao just didn't have the capability to decline such a willing offer. His eyes flashed.

"And would you still save them if I did this?"

He'd teach his brother a valuable lesson. That much, he was sure of. But there wasn't much self restraint left on his part, and he wondered if that would matter.

…Nah.

Hao disappeared, only to appear behind Yoh and wrap his arms around him. He made sure he was pressed fully against his brother, and he smirked as Yoh shivered slightly, from shock or fear, Hao didn't care. Both were equally arousing.

Yoh reacted quickly and shifted slightly as a test. He felt Hao's arms loosen just a tiny bit and it was all he needed. Kicking out with a leg, he managed to knock his brother off guard for a second, before breaking free from Hao's grip.

Despite his efforts, Hao had other ideas, and he reached out and grabbed Yoh by the shirt, pulling him towards him again. When Yoh wouldn't stay still, he caught him by the wrists and slammed him against a tree, grimacing slightly as Yoh winced. Although he didn't look it, Yoh was stronger than expected, and Hao had applied a bit too much force.

Damn it. Guilt was not part of Hao's nature. It just wasn't. Disgruntled, the older twin looked down at his sibling.

Yoh's breathing was shallow and raspy, and Hao tried to appear aloof. Though that didn't work, because inside, he knew he _felt_ guilty.

But one couldn't deny that with his arms pinned over his head, loose strands falling over his face and breathing quickly, Yoh made a very delicious sight. Which was why Hao decided to scrap his conscience, because it just didn't matter anymore.

Yoh's gaze was burning into him, and Hao knew that his self control was hanging by a thread.

"So would you save them? Still?" Hao knew he was goading his brother. But he wanted this. Too badly.

"Yes."

He smiled as Yoh tilted his chin up, in an act of defiance. But to Hao, it looked more like an offering. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

He swooped down onto Yoh's neck, sucking on the tense flesh with glee. He ran his tongue against the artery on the side, and he was delighted by Yoh's startled exclamation, and the sharp intake of breath. He continued sucking for a while, and then placed a cold hand up Yoh's shirt, fingers pressed against his rising and falling stomach.

Yoh jumped, trying not to make a sound as Hao began sucking on his neck even harder, not wanting to think about what Anna would say about the marks that he knew would be left over.

The mouth stopped a moment, breathing moist air along his neck.

"How far are you willing to go, Yoh?" A purr. Continued sucking.

Yoh squeezed his eyes shut, almost in defeat.

"Do what you want, Hao."

Hao grinned, corners of the mouth upturning against Yoh's skin in fiendish amusement. Though his eyes spoke another story; he had not expected this at all. He hadn't known that Yoh was _this_ determined; he hadn't expected to feel _guilty_ either.

"…I won't kill them then. Just for today." Hao whispered. Yoh looked up in surprise and the gratitude in his face made Hao feel oddly warm. Ironic, that.

But then again, Yoh leaning forward to meet him for a kiss made him warm too.

……………………

The next day, Yoh went to meet the Lees.

Just to make sure.

……………………

Hao's expression grew lethal as he was pronounced winner by forfeit.

"_Bad move, little brother. Bad move."_

end


End file.
